1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to data communication. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and systems for performing adaptive equalization.
2. Related Art
The signal received at a receiver is usually noisy and distorted. Linear equalization is a powerful technique that can be used at the receiver to compensate for channel loss. However, for an equalizer to be guaranteed to improve the system performance, it must be adapted and/or optimized.
Unfortunately, adapting and/or optimizing an equalizer can be challenging because of a few reasons. First, adaptation schemes are not always guaranteed to converge. Specifically, interactions between the adaptation scheme and timing recovery can cause the adaptation scheme to diverge and degrade the system performance. Second, adaptation schemes typically require additional analog circuitry in the receiver front end to generate the optimization statistics. For example, an extra voltage slicer is typically required for this purpose.